Our Sins Make Us Pure(PJO AU)
by BlueHearted
Summary: [Discontinued]Hunters destroy Sins and Sins destroy Hunters. This has been the way of the world for centuries,until now. What happens when in order to break this curse,they must fall in love?Can these teenagers who were born to hate each other,help each other? {PJO AU}
1. Chapter One (03-27 17:22:31)

**Part One:Annabeth**

"It just had to have a uniform."I sighed tugging at my red pencil skirt.Today would be my first day at highschool,bu there was a slight difference from my first days and most.My dad had decided to enroll me into New York City's School for The Elite Talented.Since I was going to this school naturally the other Sin follwoed.I don't know why or how but I was kinda like the "leader"of our friend group.

"I think they are kinda cute."Piper says chuckling slightly at my expense. She tosses her brown braid over to one side sloping a blue feather into her hair.She looks in the mirror checking to make sure there's no chocolate on her dark face.She was gluttony always eating,I'm glad I wasn't I would become as big as my house.

"Where is my pearl necklace?Piper you better not have it!"I heard Hazel yell from the bathroom.We we all getting ready at my house,it was tradition,and each year we went to someone elses house.Clarisse's house last year had been horrible.The boys were at Leo's house which meant they would be late,possibly.

"Can you guys please hurry up!"I heard Clarisse scream up at us.Her father was coming to pick us up and drive us to school.I rolled my eyes at her impatience and then knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hazel we don't have time for you to out one very piece of jewel you hoard!"I called and then stuffed my new book into my backpack.A few moments later Hazel emerged from the bathroom her neck and wrist adorned with glittering gold jewelry.I glanced around making sure none of us forgot anything.

"Everyone have everything?"I asked and Piper responed by stuffing a sixth granola bar into her bag.I shook my head a little sad though knowing that she couldn't help it.I slung my bag over my shoulder and went down the stairs where Clarisse looking cute but still scary in her uniform waited.

"Took you long enough."she mumbled as we all piled into her dad's car.Aries turned around and looked at us three.

"Got everything?"he asked and when we nodded the car suddenly jolted and spun off.All three of us slammed into each other and we struggled to put our seatbelts 9n as he weaved through traffic.I'm pretty sure he ran a red light.

When we arrived at the stone steps of our school students were milling about everywhere.Feeling slightly sick to the stomach I slipped.out of the car while Clarisse grinned at me.Piper and Hazel followed and the moment Clarisse stepped out the car sped off.

"Last time we ever ride with you." I said and the other two nodded in agreement.Clarisse huffs at us her eyes flaring.

"Be glad I even let you ride in my car you so-" suddenly boys voice cut her off.Leo and Travis came rushing up towards us,well Leo.Travis was more like shuffling over hit white dress shirt wasn't even tucked in.

"I should have stayed in bed today." Travis yawned and I rolled my eyes.Leo shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"I say it was worth it!Man,have you seen how good some of these girls look in their skirts."He lets out a loud whistle and Piper cuffs him in the back of his head looking very offended.

"Can you please control yourself.Jeez,I can see the drool coming out of your mouth already."Leo sticks his tongue out at her.Hazel was now chatting Travis's ear off while she drooled over some chicks earnings.Piper was well,eating a granola bar.

I could have really care less at the moment, for I was looking for any signs of Hunters and Nico.He had been really distant the few weeks leading up to school and we were all worried.I didn't see him and I sighed internally.I didn't see any sign of any of the students around us being dangerous.Unlike the others I wouldn't let myself forget,there were people in this world who wanted us dead.

I turned towards the boys,Leo was staring off into space,who knows what he was thinking about.To be honest tho7gh,I probably didn't want to know.Travis looked like he was about to fall asleep on the grass and stay there.

"Alright you two,"they snapped to attention knowing just who I was talking to.

"Try to control yourselves.So Travis,no stealing someone's pencil because you are to lazy to open your pencil bag and get your own. Or fall asleep in every class."he shrugged.

"No promises."and I instantly know that I'll hear about how Travis stole some poor kids shoes or something.I shook my head scornfully and turned to Leo.

"If I hear one word about you flirting with anyone.Including us."I growl as he makes an innocent face at me.We all know he's not innocent.

"I mean it Leo."he rolls his eyes and I almost just walk away.Those boys were impossible.

"I got it.You can get off your pedestal now."he jokes and I feel a smile quirk on my lips.Leo may be annoying and immature but he was still my friend.Suddenky,the bell rang and we all said our goodbyes well Clarisse more of like stormed off and I knew Piper had tried talking to her abou her combat boots.

I walk into the school weaving in and out of the crowd until I find my locker.I open it and stuff my things inside keeping a spiral botebook,a science textbook and my pencil back out.Along with the book I got yesterday from the book store.Even though I was only a few chapters in I was a bit obsessed.I looked at my schedule seeing I had science with a Mr.Ray in room 3B.

As I walked into the classroom only a few other students were in there chatting quietly together.That's when I real8zed that I was the new girl,I didn't know anyone in this school and of course I had science all alone.Mr.Ray gave me a small smile.

"Take a seat but choose wisely because you'll be sitting there all year."I sighed a d sat down at a desk near the front of the room,in the back was where the lab stations were.

 _Great,now I'll end up beside some idiot all year._

I thought and then sat down heavily at my desk.I propped open my book and had just started reading when he waltzed in.The boy sat down beside me and I glanced up at him looked down at my book,then stopped reading. Usually I would have ignored his existence but for some odd reason,I ended up staring.

He had black hair that really needed to have comb taken to it and his sea green eyes were bright.He held himself with his arms close to him,I recognized shyness or modesty anywhere.Trust me after being friends with someone like Nico for so long,had to learn how to read body language to find out if he was upset or anything.The boy must have realized he was being looked at.I saw his cheeks go red and I was very glad my prediction was right.

"Um-Hi."he said awkwardly and I found it slightly cute.Now,don't get any ideas.

"I'm Percy Jackson."I smiled at him kindly and slightly wondered if Percy was short for something.

"Annabeth Chase."I said and then stuck out my hand.Percy gladly took it bu as he did a sudden image flashed before my eyes.A burning symbol that made my veins run cold.I snatched my hand away quickly my eyes wide with fear.My heart pounded in my chest.

 _There was no way,this is too much of a conscience.This can't.._

I told myself but I knew what that symbol was even though I had never seen it.It was the symbol of my death.I would be sitting next to my Hunter all year.

 **Part Two:Percy**

I blinked as Annabeth jerked away from my touch and stared at me.Her grey eyes wide and full of was that fear?Had I scared her?She blinked and then got that stern steely expression back on her face.I couldn't help but stare at her.

She was what I thought a girl from California would look like with tan skin and blonde hair in a neat right bun.Except for those unsettling grey eyes.I imagined it when it was down with its curls grazing over her shoulders.I shook my head hearing the intercom come on and we all stood up.After taking the pledge and a few announcements Mr.Ray got straight to business.

"Please open your textbooks to page 20, please.Today we will be learning about genetics." then I kinda zoned out and didn't hear anything else.

I'm never good at paying attention in school but my mom and my friends wanted me to try it.They said I would like it, the only thing I was liking was the girl next to me.Speaking of which.What had that whole hand thing been about and why had she looked so scared.I thought to myself.

Maybe she has a germ thing?

Nah, or maybe she doesn't like boys?

Oh, or maybe she's an extreme introvert and that was her first ever real handshake-

"Mr.Jackson." I jump at the sound of my name and gulp.Oh, bubbly guppies.He's noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Yes,sir?" I glance around the class room to find everyone looking at me.

The guys sizing me up and the girls well,just looking.Instantly I felt my face heat up.I hated being the center of attention.

"Can you tell me what a recessive gene is?" Mr.Ray asks and my throat goes dry.I knew,but my mind goes blank knowing all the attention was on me.

"Um-no sir." I hear a few giggles coming from the back of the class and I would do anything to have just disappeared in that moment.

"Does anyone want to help Mr.Jackson." Ouch,Mr.Ray was really a no funny businesses teacher.

Which made me rethink this whole going to a school for the elite and talented.Annabeth's hand shot straight up in the air and when he pointed at her she rattled off.

"A recessive gene is a gene that can be masked by a dominant gene. In order to have a trait that is expressed by a recessive gene, such as blue eyes, you must get the gene for blue eyes from both of your parents.You might remember the word recessive from biology, where it most often appears."the way she says it is the way I think Google would talk of it had a mouth.A few eyebrows raised at her and I heard a whisper pass by my ear from the guy next to me.

"What is she?Google's daughter?" the girl sitting next to him giggled a little and I would have glared at them for being jerks cause I bet they didn't know that.Though I decided against it,no need to cause drama.

"Thank you, Miss.Chase.Now Mr.Jackson I hope you will pay more attention next time." being singled out again.

I nod my head in agreement but two minutes in and I was lost again.Thinking back to Annabeth answering the question I turn to her on oh to find her scribbling notes furiously.On the first day of school, she was taking notes.I then knew she was way out of my league but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends.I grinned at her and whispers as Mr.Ray asked the guy next to me what you would get if a blue flower pollinated a white flower of the same species or something like that.

"Thanks," I said and Annabeth's grey eyes flickered up from her notes for an instance in recognition.

"No problem," she said out of the side of her mouth her voice tense.Did I really scare her that badly?

"Hey, ah.What's the matter earlier you kinda flipped after shaking my hand."Annabeth's grey eyes flared and she shook her head and smiled.I could tell it was forced, it looked so unnatural on her features.

"Oh, sorry about that I'm just a bit shy towards contact and touching," she says and I grin at her.

"Oh good.I thought I had scared you or something." suddenly like flipping on a switch she puffed out her chest and sat up straighter.She went from being scared and tense to partially radiating pride.

"Scare me?Please, it takes a lot more than a handshake to scare me.And I would never be scared of someone like you."I winced at her tone, jeez she didn't like me much now did she?Annabeth turned away from me and began working on her notes again.

The rest of the hour went by in intense silence between the two of us.Every chance I got I tried to talk to her, but her lips would just pull back into a fine line as she had smelled something foul.I had really screwed up, hadn't I?Finally, the bell rang sand Annabeth got away from me as fast as she could.Except in her hurry, she dropped the book she had started reading,I pick up the book and then run after her.

"Annabeth you dropped..." my voice trailed off she had disappeared into the crowd.I looked down at the book and raised an eyebrow.The title was something I didn't recognize well, to be honest, I didn't recognize a lot of titles.The book was by some guy named Rick Riordan, that's a fun name.

Patrisha Johnson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief

I blinked and reread the title like a thousand times, I then flipped the book over and read the description.I smiled and realized that it was a book about a girl who turned out to be a daughter of a Greek god, fun.She was kinda like me, I was surprised Annabeth would read something so well, normal.I would have expected like a book about the reason why we live or some deep stuff that I wouldn't understand.

I guess people are never what they seem to be,but I didn't get my hopes up about her being secrtlu like me.I grinned and slipped the book into my locker and grabbed my things for the next class.I don't think she'd mind if I read a few chapters before I returned it to her, right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Part One:** Nico

Nico hates,happy poeple.The first period had gone by without incident but now in math, I get stuck next to the happiest, most annoying boy in existence.Before I had left for school I had promised Bianca, my older sister that I would try and make friends.There was no way I would be friends with the freckled, blonde blue-eyed boy next to me.Yet, hereallywanted tobe friends with me as the teacher begangoing through the class rules.

"I'm WilliamSolace but my friends call me Will."hesays and I nod my head and answer coldly.

"Oh, they do."Will grins back at me not at all fazed look,I already want to punch him.

"Yah they do.So who are you?" he asks and I don't answer him praying that he'll stop trying.he doesn't which as you would imaginereally gets on my nerves.

"You don't have to tell me, I can tell you're one of those shy people.Or maybe you just don't like people and that's fine too.I didn'tlike people very much either but then I made some friends and everything got better.You should really try and smile too, smilingalways helps."I couldn'thelp but snicker, smiling helps too?Who was this guy?

"Wow.You are really something."I said with a flat tone and Will seemed to actuallytake the hint.

"Was that sarcasm?" he sounds wounded as if I had hurt him deeply.I blink a bit surprised at his slightly harsh tone.

"Um-yah it was.Glad you caught on."I stumbled over the words not used to peopleconfronting me over my tone or attitude.Will then grins atme and Iresist the urge to cover my eyes and say some snappy comment.

"Well, whetheryou like it or not.I'm going to be your friend." he declares and I raise an eyebrowat him.

"Whatmakes you think I don't have friends?"I asked thinking about the other Sins.Were they my friends, well actually.Now that I think about it they thought themselves as my friendsbut I didn't consider them my friends.

"Well, youhave no idea how to respond to kindness.Instead, of showing kindness back you shut down and go stone cold."I snickered and turnedaway from his smilingface.

"What are you a doctor of some kind?Just leave me alone and we won't have a problem." Willthrows his finger in theair as if he just made a great discovery.Ugh, was there really no way to shake this guy?

"Ha!See there it was just now.You, mister, arein desperateneed of a friend."Just then Mrs.Lock realizedwe weren'tpaying attention to stupid rules and she snapped.

"Mr.Di Angelo pleaserefrain from speakinguntil after I go over the rules."I gapped at her and then felt my blood boil.

I wasn't even the one talking I wanted to argue but I knew it wouldn'thelp.While everyone elsegot away with talking, of course, poor Nico was called out for it.I sulked in my chair shooting death glares towards the blonde beside me.Will took no notice and instead kept talking not even caring that I didn't even make an effort to shake my head.

"Di Angelo?Does that stand for something?It sounds really cool.Do you like sports because I hate sports?My favorite color is gold what's yours I'm guessing it's black though.Do you hate it when people think your emo just because you like black?I hate it when people assume I can't be sad and that my life's perfect just because I like to see the bright side of things.You know?"I did know but I wasn't going to tell him that.

As he the more he talked the more I hated him, the more I wanted to be him.I wished with every fiber of my being that I could be him talking and smiling at someone he barely knew.That I could even smile at someone without them thinking it was fake or forced.I also wished I could look like that.That perfect tan and curly blonde hair even those stupid freckles all over his face made my stomach church with jealousy.I was pale, with dark hair that never did what I wanted it to.I don't know what made me do it but after some time of just tuning him out I tuned him back in and heard this.He obviously didn't think I was listening anymore and wasn't listening which I wasn't until that very moment.

"...ever since Connor and I broke up everyone has been dealing with me delicately.As if I'm a fragile little flower that will crumble if you get too rough.Even though he and I didn't break up on bad terms and actually heand I are still friends."I didn't mean to interrupt him but it just slipped off my lips.

"Wait?Was your boyfriend Connor Stoll?"Will grinned and nodded his head.

"Yep!I take it you know him."My head was swimming.

Travis was one of us Sins his younger brother Connor had gotten lucky and wasn't one of us.I then remembered seeing Will around sometimes but then he had been so, well different.He hadn't looked like this and even then I hated him.I stared at him for a moment and made the connection to that Will and this new Will.The smile was the same and the freckles too, the only real difference was that he had grown about four inches taller and was a lot less scrawny.Will seemed to suddenly recognize me as well.

"Nico!I knew I knew you from somewhere!Oh, my gods, you look so different.Last time I saw you-you were about this tall and surely not as-um-ah." he seemed to stumble over his words and he blushed and looked away.

"Ah, dark and mysterious." he finished and I raised an eyebrow.

"And you Solace are still just as annoying and insufferable." he beamed at me his blue eyes sparkling.Wait, do eyes sparkle?If they can his would have most definitely been sparkling.

"I'm glad nothing has changed between us too." he leers and I roll my eyes and smirk slightly.

"What Solace, did you want our relationship to change?"I ask and watch as he diverts his eyes away from me blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Um-ah-no,"he answers and now, I'm just confused.Never in my entire life have I ever made someone blush.Did Will have a-a crush on me?I almost laughed out loud at the thought of that and then placed my hand on Will's shoulder.

"I'm glad that nothing has changed."A sudden image flashed before my eyes and my mouth went slack with shock and so did Will's as his eyes lost their sparkle.

My heart was pounding but I found myself unable to pull my hand away from Will's shoulder.His blue eyes looked up at me and he grinned and this time I was terrified.Will is my Hunter, and I knew he knew now.Instead of pulling my hand away though, or doing anything it would have made sense he grabbed my arm and then took my hand in his own.

"Hello envy," he said and his voice was enough to make me shudder.

 **Part Two:Will**

The momentmy mind made the connection I was at a lost for words.It wasNico!I had seen him hanging around Traviswhile I had been dating Connor and jeez, had he changed.I rememberedhim as the emo kid who didn't like to talk to people.The dark and mysterious guy sitting beside me couldn'tbe the same one.He was so-well attractive now no not just attractive he was hot.I couldn'tbelieve my eyes, howcould I not have seen this before.

"Nico!I knew I knew you from somewhere!Oh, my gods, you look so diffrent.Last time I saw you-you were about this tall and surely not as-um-ah."I stumbled across my words my brain running a whole diffrent sentence through my head.Nico!Jeez, godstake me now since when did you get so hot?You're killing me over here!

Of course, I couldn't say that, it would be creepy.And I'm surelynot the Sin lust and I defiantly am not a smooth talker.So I instead went with the lamest coverup I could think of.

"Ah, dark and mysterious."Nico cocked an eyebrow at me and I almost lost my cool as he said.

"And you Solace are still just as annoying and insufferable."I couldn't help it, Igrinned back at him.His answer gave me all the proof I neededthat this was the one and only Nico Di Angelo.

"I'm glad nothing has changed between us too,"I say trying to attempt at being more like Nico.

Maybe that would get him to warm up to me more?Everyone likes it when they can find something of themselves in someone else...Oh man, therewas the whole physiologicalthings again.I really need to stop visiting my mom's workplace who is a counselor at Goode, I was going to go there before me and my friends decided to come here.We liked to stick together since we were all in the same boat.

"What Solace, did you want our relationship to change?"Nico asked me and Ifelt my cheeks heat up and I thought holy sunshinehe's on to me.Then I looked away knowing perfectly well that if he wasn'talready on to me then he would be now.

"Um-ah-no," Ianswer stupidlymentally facepalming myself.I watch as Nico's dark eyes flicker telling me that he's thinking about something.I watchas the corner of his lips twitch up into the smallest of smiles.

"I'm glad that nothing has changed,"he says and places a hand on my shoulder.

At first, I'm just very aware of his hand on me then, something else happens.Nico's eyes go wide and fear floods into them and as I wonder in confusion suddenly a hot boiling hatred floods through me.I almostgasp as it floods my whole body and then I look over at Nico.No.Way.Nico he couldn't...Then suddenly it all made sense, his hatred towards me, towards everyone.Nico is envy.The very Sin I'm meant to destroy, thisdark and mysteriousboy next to me is my target.I glance around the room and as his influence courses through my veins, all I want to do is slap some of my classmate's stupid smiles off theirfaces.

The feeling running through me is diffrent than anything I've ever felt before.I've never hated myself or anyone, I've always been happy.I've always found a way to like most people and to love myself.This hatred coursing through me was so new,so unfamiliar that there was an addicting effect about it.I took Nico's arm who was paralyzed with fear and then pulled it off my shoulder.Not really knowing what I was doing I placed his pale cold hand in my own.

"Hello envy."I didn't mean for it to come off sounding so creepy.At that very moment, the bell rang and Nico jumped out of his seat and bolted out the door earning a yelp of surprise from some redhead he shoved out of his way.

I blinked and then grabbing my things bolted after him.He was weaving in and out of the students running as if I were going to kill him, whichI can't blame him.I could still see him though due to his dark clothes starkly recognizable against everyone else's whites and reds.without his touch I was once back to my usual happy self I could feel the hatred deep down inside me now the faintest residue.Shoving my way past people who're glares and yelps I ignored I caught up to Nico who glanced behind saw me and tried to make a mad dash for it.

It was too late though I grabbed his arm twisted it behind him and dragged him into the nearest boys bathroom.He struggled against me as I pressed him against the wall and I had no intention of letting him go.Eventully he stopped struggling and hung his head.I could feel his influence coursing through my veins again.

"Alright, you caught me.Just get it over with." he spat, I found myself smiling at him which much have really freaked him out.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said and watched as his dark eyes went from fearful to curious to confused.

"What?" he asked and I nodded my head.Then closing my eyes I reached deep inside myself and found my power.

Coaxing it like I would a cat I slowly manifested a silvery, sword in my hands and it hummed against me wanting to be used and pierce flesh.I heard Nico cry out in pain suddenly and I jumped back letting go of him.Where my Pura Blade had touched him there was now a stark red mark on his left arm.His dark eyes looked at the door then back at me and my weapon.Je hung his head in defeat again.

"What do you want."he said his tone sounding the most helpless I had ever heard it.

Slowly I placed my Pura Blade on the ground and then kicked it aside where it hit the wall three feet away from me with a clank.It was now or never.

"We can help each other.You don't want to die and I don't want to kill you.So let's make a deal.Help me break the curse."I said and Nico's eyes went wide this time not because of fear but shock.

"Curse?What curse would a Hunter have that he needs his own Sins help with." I shake my head shocked that he had no idea.

"You guys think that we are the lucky ones, don't you?Well, we are just as cursed as you are.You know what happens when a Hunter finds their Sin but doesn't kill them?"I ask him and Nico shakes his head not saying anything taking in everything I'm saying.Testing it for lies or deception.

"They spend the rest of their lives in misery.They will never be able to be happy, life will become pointless.We were born simply for the fact to kill you.I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you.So let's make a deal, help me break the curse.And if you break the curse, you don't have to be a Sin anymore.No will be born like you or me, they won't have to suffer."I can see that Nico is thinking long and hard about this.He bites his lip and then shakes my outstretched hand.

"Deal.Though, how exactly do we break this curse?" he asks and I smirk at him.

"Oh, I forget to mention that in order to break the curse you're going to have to spend a ton of time with me,"I say and watch as the slightest smile plays across Nico's lips.

"You know, maybe being stabbed with that Pura Blade doesn't sound so bad anymore."I laugh at that and then pull my power back in which causes the Pura Blade to disappear with a popping sound.

"Alright, let's get to know each other better until the next period because um-yah we're ten minutes late."Nico grinned at that a real bright smile and oh did it look good on him.

"Good thing too, I hate P.E."I grinned back at him and knew right then that this was going to be the start of something great.


	3. Chapter Three

**Part One:Clarisse**

"Have you seen my book?The one I got yesterday called Patrisha Johnson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief?" Annabeth ran up to me asking.I rolled my eyes,she had gotten that book just yesterday and she was obsessed"No,I haven't seen your book.Where did you last see it?"I asked wondering if someone may have taken it,if they had they would be in a world of hurt.

"In first period I just realized it was missing!"She gasped out and I was now very convince someone had taken it. Annabeth lose a book?Not possible especially that book.I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me .I clenched my fist at my sides before I punched a wall or something."If someone stole your book,I'm gonna beat them until they don't want to ever even open one agian."I growled through my teeth and Annabeth shook her head."Please don't,listen I probably just misplaced it in first period.I'll go there during lunch."She said and I knew she was only saying it to calm me down.Can't have me beating someone the first day now can we?Only problem is I never remain calm,so as she wave goodbye and strolled towards the next class I was still on edge.I has a bit proud of myself for not having punch Leo in second period,he kept trying to flirt with me.Ugh,out of all the Sins he got on my nerves the most.I weaved through the students none of them daring to talk to me,let's just say I was already starting to make a reputation for myself.Suddenly someone slammed into me head on and not expecting it I fell backwards my L.A book and binder spilled across the floor.I glared up at the boy who had hit me,his brown hair stuck up like a porcupine.

"Watch where your going!"I snapped at him and the boy infuriating me further just smiled.

"So sorry,I'm Chris."he sticks out his hand to help me up.I slap it away and pick up my fallen books with a huff.I stand up by myself steam practically coming from my ears,I know my face is red with anger.

"I don't need your help,Chris."I spit out his name like it's poison on my tongue.He doesn't even flinch,what is wrong with this guy?World War Three could start and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash as planes flew past his house.I started to storm off telling myself he isn't worth my time.

"Now,is that any way to treat someone who wants to be your friend?"he inquires and I stop dead in my tracks.I spin around my eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Listen,I apprentice your friendliness but please go to someone who will actually care."I snap and turn back around to head to class before he made me late.

He had the nerve to follow me,he just stuck his hands in his pockets and whistles some stupid tone as he followed me.I was about to yell at him to scram as I reached my language arts class,except he walked in through the door and sat down.

I clenched my jaw realizing I would be stuck next to him,the last empty desk was right beside him.Just my luck.I stormed over and slammed down into my seat right as the bell chimed.Chris gave me a smile as Mr.Flint took roll.

"Seems like you and me are destined to be friends." he says cheerfully and I growl back at him.

"If you think I'm dumb enough to believe that then you have another thing coming." he chuckled,oh this boy was going to die.

"Such a temper!Gives you a real dangerous edge." I bite my lip and clench my fists at my sides my nails digging into my skin.

"You really don't learn do you."Not a flash of anything in his brown eyes.All I saw was a calmness and I found myself staring as my breathing slowed.There was something mesmerizing about that calm storm in his eyes.It was like watching waves lap over the sho-

"...So are you going to tell me your name or just keep staring?" his voice broke up my thoughts and I felt my cheeks heat up.I had never really been interested in boys even though Piper insisted I should get out there.

"Um...yah.I'm Clarisse." I say and curse Chris and his stupid charming smile.No.His annoying smile.

"That's a pretty name." he says and I wonder why so many guys were flirting with me.It wasn't like I was beautiful like Annabeth or Piper,and I defiantly am not cute like Hazel.I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you flirting with me?" I question and watch as Chris doesn't even blush his smile only grows.

"No.I'm just being kind." he says so smoothly that for a moment I almost believe him.There's no stutter in his voice or any normal indication that he's embarrassed.My plan completely back fired when he says.

"Do you want me to flirt with you?" my jaw drops that he has the nerve,the audacity to ask me that.I feel my blood begin to boil again as my face heat up as well.I'm torn between punching him and playing his game.Which is a new experience for me,usually I just punch them.

"N-o." I stutter out and the way he smiles at me for it,oh I really want to punch him now.I half hope that Mr.Flint will notice that we aren't paying attention.Anything to get me out of this situation,I feel like a cornered cat.Chris raises an eyebrow at me smirking now.

"Really?Ah well.Anyways,I would love to get to know you more."Then he grabbed out a piece of paper ripped it and write something down on it.He folded it and handed it over to me.

That was it,Chris turned back around and didn't say another word.I say there in shock the whole hour and tried in vain to get him to talk to me.Not that I wanted him too,only because I was curious.As the bell rang I checked my schedule and found that I had art next with Mrs.Smith.I almost groaned out loud,art wasn't my strong suit.

Chris got up and still not saying a word he left,and that's when I dared open the paper ha had given me.I lamely gasped with shock because written in neat handwriting was his phone number.I wasn't used to people even wanting to talk to me,but giving me their number?My head was reeling with thoughts as I headed down to my next class reading him number over and over again.

I wondered whether I could text him after school.Maybe we could be friends...I shook my head telling myself that I had friends but I soon realized that wasn't really true.I never really like to hang out with them,mostly so that I could protect them from my rage.I stuffed Chris's number into my pocket and it felt like a lead weight against my leg.I had to give it too him,Chris had sparked my interest.

 _Did I dare?_

 **Part Two:Chris**

I was so stupid.Why had had I given Clarisse my number?She hated me,that was clear yet,something about how she seemed unable to control her anger.That seemed very sad to me.Oh,if Percy heard that I had given my phone number to a hot tempered girl,he'd die laughing before he would believe me.Everyone was rushing to their lockers all wanting to be the first in the lunch line.

Someone taped me on the shoulder and I jumped.I spun around and grinned at Clarisse who looked very embarrassed to be here.She gave me a small smile.

"You got a lot of nerve giving me your phone number."I shrugged.

"You can burn it if you like,doesn't make a difference."I said but for some odd reason,the thought of Clarisse burning my number,that hurt.She tilted her head at me and I felt like she was looking straight through my soul.Man,she was really scary.

"I think I'll give you a chance,Chill." she tested out the nickname and seemed to think it fit.Suddenly a boy popped up behind her.

"Ohhhhh!Clarisse is getting some boys!"she swung at his head and the Latino looking boy ducked laughing.

"Shut up,Leo!"She snarled and then they were gone Leo running from Clarisse.I shook my head and then dropped my things off at my locker.Someone grabbed my shoulder,again.

"Will you people stop grabbing me!"Jason shrugged,he did that alot.The poor guy could care less whether his friends died.Much less whether they got spooked by being grabbed.All of us Hunters felt bad for him,it was hard not to.

"I juts saw you talking to that girl.Who was she?"he asked with a fake smile,one that he had praticed in front of the mirror many times I knew.Poor,sad Jason.well not sad,he couldn't be sad...Ugh it hurt my head to think about it.

"Yah,"I smiled."She's a complete hot head though."I said and Jason tried to grin at me failing and just sighing instead as his face fell.His blue yes would have been bright I realized ,if not for that sad emptiness in them.

"Really?Didn't see you going for a girl like tha-"

"Guys!You won't believe who-"a voice cut him off but another cut that one off.

"I get to tell them about the girl I met first!"Percy and Will rushed towards us grinning.I smiled at them and Jason merely nodded in their direction.Calypso came up with Katie who was grinning.

"P.E was awesome!"Katie pumped a fist into the air.

"Did you know they have female football here!"Her eyes were wide and Calypso rolled her eyes.

"She wants to try and convince me to play."Will looked like he was about to explode as he finally was able to get out what he wanted to say as we walked towards the cafetria.

"I met,Nico Di Angelo!"My mouth fell open and we all stopped.

"Nico,Nico.As in the Connor Stoll,Nico?"I asked and Will nodded his blue eyes bright.

"Yes!That Nico!Him and his friends are going here!"Jason seems mildly interested or as interested as he can look.

"Oh,and why is this so exciting?None of us knew him or any of his friends." Will rolls his eyes.

"Becuase,he has offered that we are welcome to sit there with them!"Percy suddenly pipes up.

"I think Annabeth is Nico's friend and Chris's new girlfriend too!"I feel my cheeks heat up and I slug Percy in the shoulder.

"She's not my girlfriend,we're just freinds.Jezz,that's like saying Will finally found a way to break the curse."I say and we all laugh,Will has been obssesed with breaking the curse yet he still has yet to tell us an actual way of breaking it.Calypso stops laughing and looking dead seroius.

"He has though,he told me."Everyone looks at her.Then at Will who's grinning ear from ear.Katie looks so shocked I swear she might fall over.

"What?How?"I ask out loud not caring as a few people in the lunch line turned to look at me.

"By the Sins and Hunters falling love.All of them have to."I couldn't help it I laughed until Jason touched my shoulder.

"Wait,that makes sense.We are meant to hate and kill each other if we all fell in love..."Suddenly Jason's eyes sparkle and I can see the boy behind the Purity.

"Will you are brilliant!"He shouts but Katie shuts him down.

"One problem,"she says slowly as she grabs a milk,"None of us have found our Sin yet."Will shakes his head.

"You may not have bu-"Percy cuts him off.

"No.Way."I can't believe what I heard either.Not only has Will found a way to break the curse but,he found his Sin.I couldn't help it as a smile crept across my face.

"Who?"I asked and what I heard next was so shocking I actually almost dropped my tray.

"Nico."Will said in a matter of fact tone.

"Nico?Him?"I gasped out as we went to take a seat.Then before anyone could say anything Frank rushed up and said.

"Hey guys!Sorry I was late got held back!"All of us jumped and I felt guilt course through me.We all tended to forget Frank was even there sometimes.He was just so quite compared to Will and Percy.He must have instantly knew that we hadn't noticed,but kind little Frank smiled still.

"Anyways,seemed like someone made a shocking discovery,or Percy got a girlfriend."I laughed and Percy glared at me while Katie barley contained her giggle.

It was a inside joke that Percy and Jason would stay single forever or end up together,either way worked for me.Calypso merely rolled her eyes,then she quickly caught Frank up on everything.He looked just as shocked as me about Nico.

"Hey over here!"I heard a voice behind me and spun around.

There was who I guessed was Nico waving his arms.I saw that Clarisse was there to,and my heart gave a little jolt.Strange,I was never nervous.I shrugged it off but then another thought ran through my head as we sat down beside Nico and his friends who welcomed us with open arms.

If we are all friends,could the Sins all be friends?

I shook my head telling myself,that's ridiculous.Yet,I could feel in the darkest corner of my mind a small voice saying.

Could one of them be my Sin?


	4. Chapter Four

**Part One:** **Piper**

When Nico said he was inviting someone and his friends over,we had all celebrated making him blush.We drilled him with questions but not a word.He said,"It is a surprise."When his new friend came and sat down with all his friends,I thought they were the oddest group.Kinda like us,so different that you would think they would hate each other,but they are as close as family.I recognized Percy,Chris and Will from their looks and Calypso,Katie and Frank were awesome people.What really gave me a shock was the blonde who sat down beside me.I smiled at him.

"I don't believe I got your name,I'm Piper."I said and he looked at me sending chills down my spin his blue eyes were just,empty.

"Jason."He said flashing me a smile and I struggled not to wince.It seemed so forced as if it hurt him to smile. Yikes.

 _Maybe I don't want to tango with this one._

I think but I feel a strange pull towards him,like there's a rope tying me to him.Then there was that emptiness,I wanted to know who he was,why he was like that.Curiosity flowed through me drowning all common sense.I stared at him taking in his set jaw that "I don't care" way he sat.I noticed a scar above his top lip and he looked at me.I blushed and looked down at me food cursing myself for staring like a creep.

That was a mistake,looking at me food,cause now a feverous hunger coursed through me and it took all myself control and dignitynot to shove it into my mouth.I wouldn't have even bothered to use a fork,I disgust myself on the inside.

"Where did you get that scar from?"I asked and watched as he answered slowly taking a very self controlled bite of his food.

"I tried to eat a stapler."he shrugged and I blinked any normal person would have been so embarrassed telling an almost complete stranger that.

He really just didn't care.That was very sad and only made the tug somehow stronger.Maybe it was just me pitying him.I place my hand on his shoulder smiling sweetly.

"That's actually kinda cute."A sign suddenly flashed before my eyes and I almost screamed.

Jason had gone completely tense beneath me like a spring,none of my laughing and chatting friends noticed and I was glad.I sprung up and he followed my movement his blue eyes wide.I bolted out my head a whirl wind of thoughts.

 _Oh my gosh,he's my Hunter.He doesn't care.He's going to kill me,but I don't want to kill him!_

I heard my friend give yelps of surprise as Jason sprung after me giving chase.I ran through the tables and chairs people giving me strange looks as I sped past them.I reached the hallway and glanced behind me to find Jason gaining,and fast.My heart was roaring with fear and my whole body was shaking from adrenaline. Now in the empty halls I was able to run faster,but the floor was slick.

With a cry of alarm I slipped and fell face first into floor biting my tongue.A copper taste filled my mouth as I struggled to get up,but my knees had taken a lot of damage and refused to.

hold me.I froze watching as Jason approached me slowly his blue eyes empty looking cruel.My lip trembled as in his hand a gleaming white Pura Blade formed.

 _I'm going to die._

I felt tears sting my eyes as he stopped in front of me,I could feel the heat coming off the blade.I wondered what happened after death,if there was anything beyond.I stared up at him my eyes pleading,then Jason did the exact opposite of killing me.His Pura Blade disappeared and he stuck his hand out toward me.I could barely breath but I took his hand hesitantly.

The moment our hands touched he suddenly jerked me up.I fell against him instantly I pulled away but felt him grab my hand.I looked up at him to find his blue eyes dilated,no linger empty but filled with hunger.He took my hand and pressed it against his face and I shivered my mind screaming that something wasn't right.

 _This isn't-what is he doing?He's acting as if my touch is...a drug.What the actual-_

Jason suddenly spoke his voice a whisper filled with such happiness.

As if he had just found the secret to life.I stared at him my face a mask of confusion,what the dove was wrong with him?

"Is this what it feels like to care?To live."he breathed and I laughed nervously.

"Ah-Can you um-let go of my hand?"I asked and his grip loosened I jerked my hand away.

He blinked for a few moments then suddenly his eyes blazed with that terrifying hunger again,then it was gone.We stared at each other both blinking in confusion.Jason seemed to realize that he had acted like a total creep,a deep blush spread across his cheeks.He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um-sorry about that.Its just that I've never had feeling before and when you come in contact with me-Ah-I get to um-feel."I laughed,I just burst out laughing at the awkwardness of our little situation.

"This is so awkward,man I can't bellieve that after all these years I finally find my Hunter.And he doesn't kill me,no my Hunter holds my hand." I shake my head in belief but on the inside I'm well terrified.

Jason smiles at me and this time it doesn't look so forced,maybe my touch did do something.That made my fear spike and my heart pound.Jason was tall and extremely well built he could easily take me down,and if my touch was so addicting...I shoke my head telling myself not to think like that.

"I hope that I didn't scare you too badly."he looked down at the floor,and he looked rather cute.

His face all red and bashful with his blonde hair a combed mess-an image of Jason with that hunger in his eyes flashed before my eyes.

 _Keep it together.This is still your Hunter don't get distracted by his-um-cuteness.There's a monster behind that._

"Scare me?Please,it'll take a lot more then that to scare this girl."I smiled at him and watched as he blushed a deeper shade of red.I blinked wanting to scream and laugh.I wasn't even trying and this boy was a stammering mess

 _What had my touch done to him?Melted his brain cells a bit?Or melted his heart?_

My last thought rang in my ears just as the bell rang and Jason said a quick goodbye bolting off.My breath hitched daring myself not to think about whether or not I got the one person who wanted to destroy me addicted to me.

 _If he is...Then I'm as good as dead._

I sighed and smiled sadly to myself. And this was only day one of my freshman year.

 **Part Two:** **Jason**

I leaned my back against the wall breathing heavily.What ever I had felt when Piper had touched me it was fading fast,but I could still feel it.I closed my eyes imagining the hot adrenaline that had coursed through me the slow frozen fear.It was as if my whole body had woken up from a long sleep.It had felt just so new and well good.I open my eyes blinking and cursing myself.

 _You're acting as if Piper isn't a person!She probably thinks you a major creep!_

I sigh,but I was wasn't I?I mean come on I'm her Hunter the person who's meant to kill her but...

 _What am I even feeling?Is this all pretend have I gone mad?_

It sure could have been a dream but as I walked down the hallway towards the gym,someone suddenly grabbed my shoulder.I spun around my face blank and rose a single eyebrow.I recognized the girl behind me,it was Hazel from lunch.

"What's up with you and my friend Piper?"the girl questioned her golden eyes seeming to burn through me.I shrugged not really caring much.

"Nothing."I said flatly and Hazel shook her head.

"You think I'm stupid?You two bolted off like something was chasing you."I blinked,Hazel was obviously onto something or us.

 _There is no us only Jason being a creep._

I shake my head and start to walk away from her.I didn't say anything but Hazel suddenly grabbed me.Dispute her being maybe about a foot shorter then me her grip was like iron.

"Are you her Hunter?"I froze and I felt fear.I wanted to leap with joy as it coursed through me making my heart pound.

 _Wait...if Piper would touch me while she's happy,or sad.Would I get those feelings?As if she is painting me one color at a time!_

My reaction was all Hazel needed and I found myself face to face with the girl her golden eyes blazing.I smiled at her watching her wince slightly.

"I don't know what game your playing but if you dare touch her in anyw-" suddenly another voice cut her off.

"Is this little girl bothering you, Jason?"I heard a female voice purr Hazel backed off and glared at the girl that was walking towards us.I blink my fear fading away into nothingness again back to not caring.The girl is tall and her dark hair lays in ringlets around her shoulders and her brown eyes are filled with a light.

"Um-ah no.She's just..."my voice trails off and I look around but Hazel is gone.I look back at the girl trying to figure out who she is.She smiles at me in a way that probably was considered flirtatious,I'm not good with emotions.Making me the least "people's"person to ever live.

"How do you know my name?"I asked still trying to place her.Something seemed familiar,but my brain couldn't seem to find anything.She laughed lightly not seeming bothered by my ignorance.

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me.I barely recognized you either, Sparky." her eyes shined and then suddenly I remembered.

"Drew Tanaka!"I gasped."Last time I saw you it was fourth grade,what happened to the braces and-wow."I breathed if I could feel I would have been defiantly surprised.Drew grinned waving her hand through the air the golden bangles on her wrist jingling.

"I could say the same for you."she looked me up and down.I felt my cheeks heat up."I mean you were what the shortest,most scrawny kind in class?And its great to see you ditched the glasses."she said and I smiled at her hoping it didn't look too forced.

"Actully,I still have them but only for reading.Its so good to see you again,but I got to get to class!"I say suddenly remembering P.E I glance at the clock and realize I only have two minutes left to get into my P.E clothes and make it there.

"See you later,Drew!"I yell as I run off and she waves after me smiling pleasantly.

I made it to the locker room to find only to find that one other person was running that.Leo grinned at me the goofy smile lighting up his face.

"Aye,Jason right?"he asks as I strip down and I roll my eyes at him.

"Duh,who else?"I snarl and I almost wince at the sound of my own words.On the inside I don't really feel sorry for snapping at the boy.Leo winced but keeps on smiling as if its all one big joke.

"Ouch,not one for friendliness are you.Have you seen the girls in our class?"he shakes his head and I blink at him slipping into my P.E clothes hearing the bell ring.Does this guy have no self respect?

"Do you have like a mental illness or something?Or are you just always this well,girl crazy?"I ask flatly and Leo laugh patting my shoulder as we walk out into the gym where everyone is walking laps.

"No mental illness but I'm always this girl crazy,yes."I shake my head shrugging off his hand.

"Well plea-"suddenly someone runs up over to me,I instantly recognize it as Drew.

"Jason,oh isnt this great!We have P.E together."she grins and instantly I forget all about Leo forcing myself to smile as naturally as possible.

"Drew!Wow,today is something right?I ask and she giggles her hand grazing my arm for a moment.I halfway expect sparks to fly off my arm where she touches.

"Today is something,Sparky."I grin back at her but it feels so unartural on my face.I hope it doesn't look that way.Sparky,oh how I had missed being called that.When I was younger I had a strange obsession with playing with electrical things.Hence earning me the nickname-

"Sparky?"I hear Leo laugh and I turn back around to him with a glare only to freeze.Standing next to him is the one and only Piper looking just as stunning as before.My mouth goes dry and I find myself staring as a fiery hunger scorched through me.I had felt that to earlier but now it was so intense it was painful.I looked away and set my eyes on Drew who seemed to be glaring at Piper.

"Sparky,I liked to play with electrical objects when I was younger I said with a fake chuckle.Drew flashed me a winning smile.

"My Jason was an odd ball,but I still love him."Drew laughs and I feel my whole face heat up.I never understood why I could blush but never actually feel ashamed.Piper suddenly spoke up her and Drew seemed to be shooting daggers between them.What was that about?

"Your Jason?Sounds like you two are dating or something."her memorizing

kaleidoscope eyes turning on me,with an accusing look?I blinked wondering if I had spaced out and missed something.Drew wrapped her arm around me in a protective way as if she were claiming me.

"Well,we were very close friends in fourth grade.Anyways,"her eyes glaemed with cruelty I had never seen this Drew before."Who are you to question,Jason?"she snarled and Leo suddenly stepped between the two girls laughing nervously.Me and him shared a very confused look.I mouthed to him.

'What is going on?'he shook his head and mouthed back.

'I have no idea,some kind of girl drama.'then he grinned at Drew tossing her a wink making her raise an eyebrow.

"Ladies,can we not fight?There may not be enough Jason to go around but,there is sure enough Leo."Piper huffed and growled.

"I don't want any Jason or Leo.I'm just wondering who this girl thinks she is!"Drew rolls her eyes and flips some of her ringlets over her shoulder.

"And I want to know who you think you are to my,Sparky?"I wondered why in the world I was suddenly Drew's Sparky,her Jason.When in the world had that happened we hadn't seen each other in forever.Sure we texted and called each other here and there.Still,face to face it had been forever and all the sudden I was her?I was very confused but I well...you know,I did-

 _Wait...I actually am confused!I AM ACTUALLY FEELING CONFUSED AND I CARE!_

I grinned,I had gained another little slice of life from Piper.Who looked ready to knock Drew front teeth out.I could feel the hatred coming off of them.I really hoped I wasn't the reason and it was some other girl issue or something.I didn't need that kind of thing on my list of problems.

"I'm his friend you little-"Piper started to snarl but luckily the P.E teacher, Mr.Hedge,cut her off by whistling loudly.

"ALRIGHT YOU CUPACKES TIME TO DO SOME REAL LAPS!GET THEM CHUBBY LEGS MOVING!"he yelled and everyone began to jog around the gym.Drew spun around and pulled up beside me smiling.While Piper was muttering things under breath that propablly contained a lot of curse words.Oh,I sure did hope it was just girl drama and not me.


	5. Chapter Five

**Part One:Travis**

The school day seemed to drag on forever but finally it was over and the bell rang.I yawned and got up out of my seat tired beyond belief,lunch had really taken it out of me.That Katie girl could talk a million a minute and she just wouldn't shut up.

While everyone else rushed around to get home I just took things slow, mostly so that I could try and remember if I had any homework.I shrugged and decided I would just deal with that when I got home to my hyper(ugh)younger brother Connor. Oh,wait till I told him about seeing his ex-boyfriend at school and meeting all his friends.

 _Why did they break up,again?_

I couldn't remember,neither did I really want to.As I walked out the door to meet my friend outside suddenly someone came zipping towards me and I internally groaned. Katie was bouncing up and down on her heels grinning at me. Her blonde hair wad tied up in a pony tail and hee brown eyes were filled with a very excited light.

"Hey Katie,shouldn't you be with you friends?"I asked tiered already just from her enthusiastic air.Katie rolls her eyes.

"You don't remember?You promised me..."Her voice trailed off expecting me to remember.Nope,most liekly because I was half asleep and not paying attention.I feel my cheek heat up and I rub the back of my neck as we head to my locker.

"Um...No sorry,but one thing you should know about me,I'm always tired and don't really pay attention."i say and open up my locker packing up my things.Katie looks slightly annoyed that I didn't remember.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep then."she suggest and I smirk at her.If only it was that easy for me to not be tired.

"I do get sleep,I just don't like doing anything.I'm very lazy."I say keeping my answers short trying not to get her started.Katie rolls her eyes and huffs in a disappointed manner.

"You weren't paying attention were you?So you don't remember promising that you'd walk home with me?"she asked and I laughed.

"That's cute but,I would never promise to walk home with someone not while I can just get a ride from Nico or Leo.Especially not with someone like you."I start to walk away expecting that the argument is over. Katie follows me looking none to happy she storm over.

"What's wrong with me,Stoll?"she snarls and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not gonna argue with you."I said in a sing song voice smirking as I watched her eyes blaze.

"You promised you would walk home with me.So you will walk home with me."she suddenly grabs my hand and I notice for the first times that she's wearing football gloves.Why?I have no idea but I feel my whole face light on fire as she grabs my hand.

"Um-why did you grab my hand?"I ask and Katie rolls her eyes and then says her eyes filled with victory.

"Are you that blind?Jeez,Sloth I thought you would be more brilliant." My heart stop and I try to wrench my hand away but she holds on tight.How did she know?Wait...

 _The gloves.So that she doesn't feel my influence._

A memory from lunch flashes before my eyes.I had doozed off listwing to Katie ramble.Katie had grabbed my shoulder and woke me up,because I was asleep.I didn't see the sign but she knew.My heart is pounding and for the first time in my life I want to run.

"What are you gonna do?"I ask hearing my voice quiver from fear. Katie smirks at me the girl I saw earlier seems to have been replaced by a predator.One who had its prey backed up in a corner.

"For now,you're going to walk home with me,Stoll."I nod my head realizing that she has me trapped.There's no way out of this situation and now I'm stuck,she has me on a leash and if I don't do what she wants...I shake my head trying not to think like that. Suddenly my phone buzzes and I slowly take it out of my pocket one handed for Katie still has my other one.I look down and curse under my breath.Its Leo texting me.

 **Where are you?I'm not gonna wait all day**

 _I'm walking home with Katie_

 **Um...ok.I didn't know you were friends?**

 _Its ah...complicated_

 **Oh... ;) I understand.**

 _Thx,I guess..._

I shake my head praying that Leo won't go around spreading rumors among our friends.I look over at Katie and she drags me out the door still holding my hand.For a few minutes we walk down the sidewalk in silence,until finally I break it.

"Do you have to hold my hand?"I ask and Katie rolls her eyes.

"Yes.I can't have you running away on me now can I?Anyways, you look cute when you blush."I gap at her probably looking ridcouls but I can't help it.The girl who is supposed to kill me,is holding my hand becuas-

"I am not blushing!I'm sunburnt"I declare without thinking about it.Katie shakes her head laughing lightly.

"So Stolls,can get sunburnt in two minutes of being outside on a cloudy day?Interesting."I shake my head grumbling under my breath.

"This is so stupid.I hate you."Katie giggles what was wrong with that girl?Was her sure purpose in life was to make me as awkward as possible because it sure felt like that.

"So you hate me,Stoll?"she asks tilting her head in a mocking way.I practically want to snap her head off now.

"I have a first name."I snarl and Katie then says my name in the most annoyingly and embarrassing way possible.As if she were trying to flirt with me or you know be Leo.

"Fine,Travis."I shake my head my whole face is probably red now.

"Actully,you can just call me,Stoll." Katie pokes me with her free hand.

"Why?Don't you like being called Travis?"I look away from her fuming, calling her a million of horrible things in my head.We walk in silence again, and Katie skips alongside me humming.

As we approach my house which I have no idea how she knew where it was.Kinda creepy if you ask me,or maybe I was leading the entire time,I had zoned out in the silence just listening to her hum.

"Well,this is my stop so..."My voice trials off in a silent question.Katie smirks at me.

"I'll walk you to the front door."I shake my head horrified as I hear the door open.Katie drags me along onto my porch where Connor is giving me a questioning look.I smile at her my face flaming once more.

"Thanks,for walking home with me."I tell her but my eyes glare down at the girl.Katie gives me a flirttasiutis smile and lets go of my hand only to kiss my cheek.

"You're welcomeSee you tomorrow Stoll."she giggles and bounces off but before leaving she gives me a viscous victorious smirk.Connor wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I didn't know you already had a girl all over you."he teases and I shake my head and snarl through clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna kill her."Suddenly an idea sparked in my mind and I grinned.

 _Gardner is gonna pay for this and she'll learn this Stoll bites back._

 **Part Two:Katie**

I slipped home a sly smile on my face as I weaved through the streets of the Big Apple.Travis's face was priceless and well I found it slightly fun to torment the Stoll.I opened the door to my house and sang merrily.

"I'm home!I had the best first day ever and I made tons of new friends!" I stopped as silence answered me.I sighed and set down my bag,I had done my homework in class.

"Mom?Dad?" I questioned I huffed of course.They were gone probably working,my friend adding know but we'll I was really home alone sometimes for days or even while weeks because my parents were on businesses trips.I knew they loved me,but well it was easy to forget when they put work first.

There was good to my situation though,when I got in trouble they never knew.Detention,they wouldn't even question why I was staying after school.Probably assuming it was some kind of sport practice they forgot about.Then there was all the bad.I can't count how many times they missed out on family days back at my elementary or career day.I can still tenner how embracing it was while everyone else parents took off work to be there and I was just standing there all alone.

So I was known as Orphan Girl or just Orphan because I didn't have parents. The funny thing was I did have parents but they just didn't care enou-I shake my head supporting my trial of thoughts feeling tears sting my eyes.Those were some difficult years before I finally met the other Hunters and I finally understood the tattoo on my arm.You see when Hunter or Sins reach the age of twelve instantly they realize what they are and learn all about their life propose.

That's when the Sins and Purties kick in,and I remember day well.By then I had been friends with the others for about four years.None of us would forget that day because that was the day when poor Jason stopped caring.That was the day we vowed to break the curse after seeing Jason broke down crying saying that he didn't even know why he was crying.He may not know it but we all missed the old Jason,the one who was always coming up with plans and trying to be the"leader" of our group.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and I jumped my thoughts scattering like scared mice.I pulled it out of my backpack because skirts don't have pockets,sadly.Unlikely it out and saw that a number I didn't recognize had texted me,which was odd and weird.

 **Sup**

 _Um...Who is this?I_

 **Travis,you best friend**

 _How did you get my number?!_

 **Through Clarisse who gave me Chirs's number and I asked him**

 _I'll have to kill him later,what do you want?_

 **Nothing.**

 _What are you planning,Stoll?_

 **Nothing**.

 _I can hear you lying through your texts_

 **That's weird**

 _You're weird_

 **And cute,when I blush**

I shake my head not believing this boy was the person a few weeks ago I would have had to kill to be happy.Now,we could break the curse...

 _I need your help with something..._

 **I'll help you,depending on what it is**

 _Help me break the curse_

Now,there was a pause in his reply as if he was thinking about it.Probably wondering what curse a Hunter would have.

 **What curse?**

 _My curse and your curse.Help me break it and we'll both be free_

 **Deal.What do we have to do.**

I grinned smirking to myself wondering if I should play around a little.I decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

 _I can't tell you through text.I have to show you_

 **Sounds fun Gardner.**

 _Oh,it will be tons of fun,Stoll._

 **Now I'm scared can I take that back?**

 _Nope.You just sold your soul._

 **Welp...See you tomorrow Gardner**

 _Leaving so soon,Stoll?_

 _I have to prepare for the worst.I don't think breaking this curse involves flowers and sparkles_

 _Nope.See you tomorrow Stoll._

 **See you**

I blinked and then shook my head chuckling.He had no idea what breaking the curse actually meant and I was gonna keep it that way.I went to my bed room and stripped down then put on my pajamas considering I wasn't gonna go anywhere else that day.I say back down at the table and began to do my homework,mostly just stupid Get to Know Me stuff.

Afterwards I decided to chill and watch a movie before reading off to bed.I set my phone down beside my bed and fell asleep drifting off.

 _Buzz.Buzz.Buzz.Buzz._

I blinked my eyes adjusting to the darkness.I felt around and found my phone and saw that Travis was calling me,at 3:00 am in the freaking morning.I rolled my eyes sighing and answered groggy.

"What do you want at three in the morning,Stoll?" I growled and I heard him say in a very strange tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?My parents and brother aren't home,also we have Netflix." I blinked and felt my whole face heat up.Was he implying that we...

"WHAT THE WHEAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I whisper screamed and heard Travis crack up over the phone.

"Oh my goodness,you actually thought I was asking you over...Wait...We're you thinking I was asking...if we Nexflix and chill?" he now started dying across the phone.I practically am now screaming but I'm actually trying to hide my laughter.My reaction was pretty funny.

"Well,the way you said it and it was my first thought,Stoll!I'm surprised you even woke up to do this."I can tell Travis is defiantly grinning on the other end.I

"You have a dirty mind Gardner.You really need to wash it out with some soap."I shake my head rolling my eyes.

"You should have expected that.I mean most teenage boys don't call girl at 3:00 am when no one but themselves are home just to play video games and eat pizza rolls."

"Do you do that often?Play video games and eat pizza rolls?" Travis ask and I had in disgust.

"No way,Stoll.It's your job to be lazy and sleep all day,speaking of which.Goodnight." I say and Travis still chuckling makes a kissing sound over the phone.

"Night,sweetheart. "I roll my eyes and hang up the phone sighing as I sink back I to the pillows.What had I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter Six

**Part One:Leo**

I wasn't paying much attention I walked around the courtyard waiting doe my friends to show up to school. It was our second day and already people were starting to notice us,it felt strange. Usually we were the nobodies but I already had like three different groups of giggling girls come over and ask if I knew Nico Travis.

Ok,that's not the best thing ever but I even got one guy coming over and asking me about Piper!I couldn't believe that after one day we had made an impression on the school,which as one girl informed me made a lot of sense.

"We all came from the Elementary for the Gifted and know each other,you and your friends are like new exotic animals.Everyone wants a piece of you." Apparently new kids were rare and these people were dying for something new.

As I walked around thinking to myself I heard whispers around me but I ignored them used to the racial slurs and bullying by now.Then,suddenly I crashed into someone who was not at all happy with me.I cursed in Spanish and blinked wondering who I had hit,I almost fell again.The girl was scrambling to pick up her fallen paint brushes and pencils her red hair bounces around her head.She glared up at me with a freckled face and piercing green eyes.

"Watch where you're going."she growled and I smiled at her crouching down and handing her the fallen sketch book.

"Sorry,sweetheart.I didn't see you there."She blinked and gave me an odd look of confusion.

"Um,yah."she looked me up and down and I felt myself shift a bit uncomfortable.I wasn't the hottest boy on the block,more scrawny then buff. Then,her face cracked open with a grin as she grabbed the last paint brush.

"Leo,right?"she asked and I nodded grinning as I stood up.

"Yah,how did you know?"the girl shakes her head laughing lightly.

"My friend Octavian was complaining about you flirting with Reyna who's like his sister."I smile remembering the girl with dark eyes pretty well,she had actually slapped me.I got slapped a lot if you couldn't tell,because of the thought that was running through my head.

 _Octavian...sounds like a boy.I sure hope he doesn't get in the way,this girl's so cute!_

"So what's your name?"I ask and then toss her a wink."Unless you just want me to call you,sweetheart."I watch with satisfaction as a light blush comes onto the girls cheeks.

"I'm Rachel,and please don't call me sweetheart."I shrug and then remember all the paintbrushes she had dropped.A tip for chatting with a girl,ask them about themselves,that makes them feel important. See my curse?I can't ever just talk to a girl to make friends there's always a greater plan.It really does suck.

"I take it you're an artist?"Rachel's eyes light up and I know I had hit a sweet spot.She grins at me once again brushing back a strand of that wonderful red hair.

"Oh,yah.I draw and paint practically anything.It's what I want to do when I'm older be a comic artist or something like that."she says and I watch as once more a light blush comes into her cheeks.

"Most people say I'm a bit of weirdo." she sighs and I shake my head giving her an award winning smile.

"Ignore them.I consider myself an artist as well." Rachel green eyes are now practically glowing.

"Really?" she asks and I can see the suspicion in her eyes.She must be wondering if I'm messing with her.

 _If only she knew..._

I think disgusted by myself inside,but I can't help it.Rachel is really cute and the way her eyes light up at the mention of art it's adorable!

"Yah,I like to build things.I'm pretty good at it,but I just can't do the coloring and stuff." I give her a look that suggests something a bit more then what I'm saying.

"I have a few prototypes at my house.Maybe you could swing by and paint them up.Also,you could bring by some of your own work,I would love to see them." Rachel practically jumps for joy at that.She grins at me stuffing her art supplies into her bag and she quickly writes something down on a piece of paper she tears out of a notebook.

"I would love to,just shoot me text or call.I can't wait to see what your prototypes are!" she then went skipping off and when she turned around the corner I fist bumped the air.I stuffed the paper in my pocket already knowing what was on it.Whistling a soft tone I spun around and began heading back the way I had came. My mind drifted off imagining what my little date with Rachel would be like,I grinned sure it would be a whole lot of fun.

"You sure do have a way with women.Your friends weren't joking. Think you could teach me?" a voice snapped me out of my happy thoughts and I looked at Percy who was smiling.I blinked a bit surprised,unlike me Percy was completely drool worthy.

"Why would you need help from me?I bet there's already a long line of girls dying to have you." I joke and watch as Percy blushes modestly.He rubs the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

"My looks aren't the problem,I just don't know how to talk to them I'm too shy,"he chuckles"Frank is even better at talking to girls then I am!"I shake my head and pat Percy on the back because I can't reach his shoulder.

"Leo is here to help,so any girl you have your eyes on?" I ask and Percy blushes a deep red color and looks at the ground.I raise an eyebrow wondering how in world someone like Percy could be so shy and bashful.It was a bit funny to you asked me.

"Um,actually I do..." his voice trailed off and I nodded my head extremely interested now.

"Go on,I won't judge." I promised him,Percy closed his sea green eyes and partially whispered.

"Annabeth." I gaped at him glad he still had his eyes closed.It wasn't beautiful Piper,or even hot headed Clarisse no it was the one girl who wanted nothing to do with love.The one girl who ate boys like Percy for breakfast.I felt like laughing but then suddenly an idea sparked.A horrible idea that would probably get me killed but...

 _If I make Percy the ultimate ladies man and bet Annabeth that I can make her fall for him,I could get some sweet benefits!Anyways,this will be fun..._

"Challenge accepted."

 **Part Two:Calypso** I have no idea how it happened,but apparently our groups had combined into one jumbled mess of drama.When I arrived everyone was gathered around Annabeth yelling and laughing.I walked over and stood beside Katie who began to catch me up on what had happened,in her usual rambling style.

"Leo and Annabeth have a bet that if he can make Percy worthy of her love then she will do his homework for two months!" I shook my head thinking Leo was awful stupid to make a bet with someone so smart.

"And if he loses?" I asked Katie suddenly busted out laughing but managed to gasp out.

"He has to do her laundry for two months!" I grinned knowing that this little her of theirs would be a while lot of fun.

"That would be a sight to see,but I wouldn't trust Leo around my clothes." I grin at my best friend and she chuckles and then suddenly look up her brown eyes lighting up imma way I had never seen before.

"Travis is here.I got to go!" she calls before I can protest and is off like a rocket to where the boy is walking up looking tired,but the moment he spots Katie a grin breaks across his face.I smile knowing exactly what was going on happy for my friend,but deep down I feel a longing.A longing that I will enter be able to fulfill because of that stupid mark on my arm.I'm afraid to love,because I'm afraid it will lead to what my Sin is,Lust.It's stupid I know,but I can't help it.

Every Purity had it's downfalls that we wish we could break.Has its bridges that will never be crossed,and can't be crossed as long as the curse lives.I feel someone to on my arm as the bell rings,I'm always late because my father Atlas never like to wake up on time.I turn around and see that it's Leo and I put my game face on.I had met Leo yesterday at lunch and I knew that I didn't like him,from that gleam in his eyes to the way he spoke,especially to girls.Everyone thought that Leo being a player was hilarious but I found it disgusting.How could anyone ever live like that?

"Hello,Leo." I sighed and he seemed unfazed grinning like a fool.

"Hey,sugar.What's up?" he asked winking at me as he said "sugar".I rolled my eyes willing myself not to blush and fall victim to his charm.I had to admit,he was cute with his scruffy curly hair and those deep brown eyes...I shook my head remembering who I was talking about.

"Don't call me sugar and it's none of your business to what I'm up to." I growled and opened my locker,Leo 's smile turned into a smirk and his eyes gleamed with challenge.

"Oh,playing hard to get?Well,Calypso no one can resist me for too long." I look at him raising an eyebrow as I grab my books.

"I bet I can." I say simply and began to walk towards my first hour but he follows.I am tempted to tell at him to buzz off but I'm a much less nice way.

 _He doesn't know when to quit..._

"You do?Well,let's play a little game.Over the next two weeks if I get you to kiss me,then you win and I'll never but you again." I shook my head,I knew that I could do it.How hard could it be anyways?

"And if I do kiss you?" I asked and Leo's eyes gleamed.

"Why do you ask?Think you can't do it?" I roll my eyes as we approach my classroom,I have Social Studies first and none of my friends...Then I suddenly remember something that makes this bet a whole lot worse,but I can't back down now.

 _Wait...LEO IS IN THIS CLASS!_

"I know I can win I just want to know in case it's something like doing your laundry." I shudder just thinking about it and Leo grins and whispers in my ear.

"If you lose,then you have to be mine." I shiver his words ringing in my ears.My heart pounds at the thought of being Leo's but I shake my head telling myself.

 _You won't be his because you won't kiss him.Ever._

"You have a deal." I grin and shake Leo's outstretched hand and then walk into class side by side.That wasn't before I noticed the hot pure passion that ran through me and for a moment Leo looked very kiss worthy.I didn't speak as we sat down in the classroom,Leo didn't ask either instead I watched as he started texting someone on his phone under the desk.

In order to break our little curse we had to all fall in love with our Sins,Leo was mine.I almost felt like groaning in despair because of all the people in the world,it had to be him.Any other male,I hope,even with the curse would control themselves and be respectable but Lep,hmph,I bet he was texting a girl all through class.

Unlike him though I did my work and took notes determined to pass the class. I wondered how Leo hadn't noticed I was his Hunter...I grinned to myself after class I was gonna have a little fun with him.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out Leo had been packed up thirty minutes before he bell so he tried to leave as well.Instead I grabbed his arm and watched as his eyes filled with fear.Now he knew.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you Valdez."I say smiling kindly and Leo doesn't relax in my grip as I drag him out into the hallway.

"Then what are you gonna do?"He asks and I hear his voice quiver.I grin at him and pull the boy aside in to a dark aclove.

 _Katie was right...messing with people is really fun!_

I can feel his influence pulsing through my veins so I try not to look at him too much.Its a wonderful feeling,if you like feeling as if there's fire burning through your veins.

"You are gonna help me break the curse."I say and Leo smirks at me as I let go of his arm.

"Does it require a kiss?"he asks and I shake my head leaning forwards.I'm about three to four inches taller then him so I end up forcing the boy against the wall.I watch as his confidence falters slightly as I lean down and breath into his neck feeling him shudder underneath me.

"No,it doesn't."I growl into his ear."And just think Valdez,this is only day one."I can feel his heart pounding underneath my fingers from where I had laid my hands on his chest.I step backwards away from as a voice calls out.

"Leo!Its only our second day and you're already seducing poor helpless girls?"Annabeth walks up her grey eyes glaring down at Leo who is at lose for words.I smirk at him and he glares at me as he tries to explain.

"It wasn't me!Calypso pulled me in here and..."he throws his hands in the air but I can tell that he's grinning.Annabeth rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Am I supposed to beilieve you?"she smiles and grabs him by the hair lightly. "Come on you trouble maker."I wave after Leo and he mouths to me as I walk away.

"Game on sweetheart."I shake my head and blow him a kiss as the fire in my veins fades away.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Part One:** **Hazel**

I glanced at Frank who was sitting next to me in he looked disstressed.I wanted to ask him about his friend Jason odd behievior but I decided to be nice.

"Are you alright?"I asked and Frank sighed.

"No...It seems like I have no penicls left.I must have gave them all to Percy, he can never keep track of them."One things I had noticed about Frank,he was much to genrous and nice!I mean like who gives someone all of their penicls when they will need one?Frank,like doesn't the boy want anything for himself.

"Oh..."I said hoping he wo-

"Do you think I could borrow a penicl?" he asked and I thought,oh gold bricks. Of course I had fifty penicls but I'm Greed and every single one is like my baby!Yes,even a stupid wooden penicl I have to be stingy about,becuase that's my curse.eveyrthing must be mine and thinsg that are mine will be forever and don't touch them.If I ever got a boyfriend you can be sure I would be thatclingy,annoying and jealous girlfreind.

Heck, even Annabeth had a better chance at getting a boyfriend, and she isn't even intrested in that kind of thing.At least she has the looks though, I'm more of as cute little sister then hot girlfreidn matieral.

That didn't stop Leo from flirting with me...the only thing that stoped him from flirting with you was if you were a guy,at least I thought...there's a lot I don't know about my friends mostly because I was slightly a newer addition to the group.I'd have to ask Leo about him and guys later...If I dared,I was a bit uncomfortable around the playboy still.

"Ah...yah sure..."I say and reach into my pencil bag.Slowly I hand him the pencil and I swear had to stop myself from snatching it away.Though I must admit him smiling at me was worth the loss.

"Thanks Hazel!"I had to be honest Frank was cute,the same way I was and he remined me of a big fluffy bear that looked scary but really wasn't.For Frank was really tall and football kind of guy,though he hadn't played foot ball at all!No,Frank liked archery,I was a bit shocked,but apperantly he was Clarrisse's cosuin but she said.

"He's a total sucker and I'm not talking about him."None of us friends had not met him untill yesterday,and it was kinda funny because they were polar oppsiites but in truth they were related!

"Welocme."I said through clenched teeth andFrank looked at me concerned.

"Yoy alright?"He asked and I smiled at him looking down at the pencil I loaned him.

"Yah,just...What's wrong with your freind Jason?Something seems...off" Frank,apperantly wasn't very good at lying either.I already knew he was Piper's Hunter but I wanted to know if Frank knew...or whether he was one to.

"Um..No he's fine..nothing wrong..."he stuttered out and I tilited my head.

"Really,but he's Piper's Hunter which menas he must feel nothing at all." Frank's eyes went wide and he stared at me.Then he looked down at the penicl and seemed to realize something.

"You didn't want to give me this penicl, becuase you're Greed."He said and I blinked at him slightly shocked.

"Um..yah and you are..."I asked and Frank grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Genrousity nice to meet you!And no I'm not going to kill you..."he smiked at me and I shook his hand and a feeling I had never felt coursed through me.I wanted him to keep that penicl, forever. I wanted to give him anything he asked for,whether it be myself or my time.I jerked away smiling.

"Well..that was new..."I said touching my arm as if there were a pychical mark.Frank shrugged and began taking notes as the teacher spoke.

"I feel that everyday,ever minute and every hour fo the year.All year."he says and sighs and then looks at me,as if I were the only thing in the world.I felt myself blush as he spoke,he acted as if eveyrone was his freind.

"I just wish sometimes I could get and not always give."I nod my head and look off into the distanct checking the clock as well.

"I know how that feels...I'm like a dragon eveyrthing is mine and it's mine forever."Frank grins at me suddenly and it's so cute!

"Well lucky for you I know how to break the curse."he says and I almost jump striaght out of my chair.

"Really?How?"I ask and watching as he looks down at the ground blushing.

"Well...ah...we..have to um...fall in love?"he had closed his eyes and I blinked at him.It actully made... sense. We were meant to hate each other and kill each other even but if we fell in love...I smiled and felt my own face heat up.

"Oh..well that won't be so hard.Don't worry I won't play hard to get."I said smiling and Frank nodded.

"Yah...but just a warning I'm very clumpsy and ackward."I shake my head and shove him playfully.

"So am I,just make sure to buy me lots of gifts and I'll be happy."I joke and Frank laughs and let me tell you that was funny becuase he ended up nocking his books off his desk.Everyone in the classroom looked at him and he made a strange squaking noise like a bird.I shook my head and helped him pick up his books.Our hands brushed against each other formoment and we were both blushing and I thought to myself.

This is gonna be great...

 **Part Two:Frank**

Stupid.Stupid.Stupid.

I was the dumbest boy in the entire universe.I asked Percy for girl advice.That's because I was dumb enough to tell Hazel all about how to break the curse.I'm not going to lie she was cute and all but...I can't believe I was so blunt about it!Even though she laughed and assured me it was all good,I still apologized like a thousand times before class ended.Now,here I was walking to class with Percy who looked very irritated.

"So,you found out she is your Sin and you just told her?"he asked I nod my head.

"Just like that?"I sigh and look at him.

"Yes...I'm stupid I know."Percy shakes his head sadly.

"Man...everyone else is finding their Sin.What if mine is a boy!Ew..."Percy says getting distracted. He suffered from ADHD the poor guy couldn't pay attention very well,like worse then I think Leo does when around a girl.I may not know that short Latino well,but from what Hazel told me,Percy should win a medal.

"You'll find her...and if it is a guy...well I'm not living my whole life cursed because you couldn't kiss some boy!"I joke and Percy shoves me playfully.

"Aye!Who says I won't kiss a guy?"he raises an eyebrow and I blink.I look at him in confusion.

"What?"I question,sometimes it was really hard to tell if Percy was serious or not.He then breaks out in a grin at my face and I realize he was just joking.I was a little scared for a few moments, not that I would have really minded if he wasn't straight...It just would have been the weirdest time to find out...

"Seriously,why does everyone just assume I'm straight?What if i'm not hmm,Zhang?"I shake my head.

"Stop messing with me,Jackson!"Percy rolls his eyes and I can tell that he is on a roll,there's no stopping him now.His sea-green eyes have that mischievous gleam that reminds me of Will's ex-boyfriend,Connor Stoll.Which isn't a good thing,he constantly pranked me...

"I'm.not messing with you..."he says and I smirk a little and then lean towards him.I point over to Jason who is walking over,his face blank as usual.

"If you're not then why don't you flirt with Jason?See if we get a reaction."I knew that maybe we would...considering Jason had found his Sin,maybe he was charged up on her influence?If not,he would most likely slap Percy.

"You better give me five bucks for this."Percy mutters but from that look in his eyes I know he wasn't going back down.I watched trying to cover up my laughter as Percy went over to Jason and they did their weird handshake thing.Why did guys do that?Don't ask me because I was just as confused as you.

Then,Percy leaned on a locker trying to look cool but he was modesty so that sight alone almost made me burst out laughing.Jason said something while looking mildly confused...Wait.Jason looked confused,I was a bit shocked because either he had gotten very good at acting or...

He can actually feel something!

I would have cried for joy but I ended up laughing instead.Percy had leaned over and was whispering in Jason's ears and I watched as both of them grew really,really red.I guessed it was because Percy had been hanging out with Leo...I don't know why but I didn't really like him very much...

"Um...Why does it look lime Jason and Percy are flirting with each other?"I spun around,speak of the devil...There stood Mr.Leo Valdez himself a goofy little smile on his face and his brown curls everywhere.

"I told Percy to flirt with Jason and,there you have it."I said chuckling as Percy came walking back over a red handprint on his face.He rubbed his cheek pouting.

"He slapped me!"he gasped and Leo slapped the boy on the shoulder,which was impressive consider the height difference.I towered over him though, like most people.Percy and Jason though were still slightly taller then me,not by much though.

"You'll get used to it,I've been slapped a thousand times!"I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder why..."Leo looked up at me raising an eyebrow.

"I thought Hazel told you everything?" he stuck his hand out."I'm Lust nice to meet you!"Percy froze and stared at Leo with a strange look.I couldn't help but stare too...

Well,that makes a whole lot more sense...

"Oh..."Percy said and grinning he shook Leo's hand.I refused to touch him...

"Well,I'm Modesty!"he grins and I gap at him as Leo gets a slow,kinda scary smile.

"Modesty..."I look at the Latino but he says no more.I glance at a clock and sigh,we had to get to class.

"Come on Percy we have to get to class.Geometry won't learn itself..." Percy nods his head and we start walking away but Leo sticks with us.Gods no...Trying to learn geometry with Percy would be difficult enough,but with Leo too?I was so dead...Our school had some weird schedule,on one day we had classes and the other he had totally different ones,on Friday we rotated. Either Mon./Wes. schedule or Tues./Thrus. schedule.

At least I only have this class with them twice a week...or three times

I knew it would be a long,long day when as we walked through the doors Leo waved and smiled charmingly at a redhead and her friends.Then, Percy spotted Will and those two sat down and began rambling about...something.I sighed and looked around,of course the last seat was...right next to Leo who grinned at me.Correct that.

It was gonna be a very long school year...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Part One:Annabeth**

I really hated Leo.He thought he could make Percy,my Sin of all people,perfect for me?Please.I rather date,LEO before I ever dated that idiot.I know what you're thinking that,I need to give the poor guy a chance.No way,mostly because Jackson,stole my book.He had returned it to me this morning,and now I was just walking down the hallway to P.E trying to avoid the little goon.I must admit though,his face was so red whole he had been apologizing.It had been kinda cute but that was it.While I waz lost in my thoughts I crashed straight into some poor person.

"I'm so sorry..."My tongue went dry and I ended up staring.I had crashed into a boy,not any boy a Senior.Know how I could tell,the sandy blonde held himself with a great dignity and pride that was...wow.I know,cliche freshman liking the senior that will NEVER like her back.No-one could blame me though he had soft blue eyes and a smile with a mischievous gleam that meant trouble, my heart began to pound in my chest. There was a long scar along his face,but I didn't mind to me it gave him a rough look,kinda like a pirate.Next to him was a real prirate thoigh,the boy had dark hair and had an eyepatch.He looked...my age.

"Wow there,you're Annabeth aren't you?"the senior asked and I nodded my head snapping from my daze.I felt like an idiot for staring,a soft blush came onto my cheeks.

"Yah...I'm surprised you know my name."I said because it really was shocking,the senior smiled at me again.

"You're all the guys are talking about, of course I know your name."he realized he had yet to introduce himself."I'm Luke and this is my little freshbaby Ethan."he pointed to the boy with the eyepatch,who sighed.

"Luke,I told you not to call me that!"he growled and I thought to myself.

He's like Clarrisse...

Then,I realized something about what Luke had said,he knew my name because,'you're all the guys talk about.' I blinked that was different.I was usually just the nerdy girl everyone casted aside without a second thought.I rose an eyebrow at Luke,who had decided to walk along with me,while Ethan hung back following the boy like a lost puppy.

"What guys are talking about me?"I asked and Luke shook his head.

"Only every single guy in school!Its not everyday we get new students much less ones that are so beautiful..."he said and looked dead at me.I felt my cheeks heat up but I stood tall.I liked this guy's style,mostly because he called me beautiful.Pride,remember?

"You're not too bad yourself,Luke. Though,you'll probably have better luck with someone your age."Luke laughed lightly and now he looked at me with interest.Obviously I had proven to him I wasn't like all the other girls in different ways too.

"You've got spunk I love it."He stepped a little closer to me and I was surprised by the seniors boldness.Either he was desperate,or was a Leo.I personally would have preferred if he was just desperate anything was better then Leo. I smiled at the older boy.

"I've got a lot more where that came from."I playfully snarled at at Luke,he opened his mouth to say something but...of course someone had to butt in.Guess who?Percy Jackson.The black haired boy literally came forwards and stepped in between me and Luke...

"Annabeth,I think we have P.E together isn't that great!"I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.Luke took a step back looking slightly irritated,and Ethan just looked relieved,he must have been so awkward...

"Yah...great."Percy glanced back and completely ignoring Luke he smiled at Ethan who stepped up as well.

"Ethan!This is so great,we all have P.E together!"I glanced back at Luke and mouthed,knowing perfectly well Percy was watching me.

'Save me please.'Luke grinned and winked at me mouthing back.

'I will beautiful.'I chuckled as the boy walked off towards his class,leaving me with Thing One and Thing Two.Percy shook his head and looked at me,his sea-green eyes dark.

"Annabeth,don't ever trust a senior, especially not single males they mean trouble."Percy told me and Ethan pushed the boy,good to know idiot had made friends...

"You're just jealous that Luke flirted with your girl."I glared at Ethan.

"I'm no-ones girl."I snarled and the boy's brown,almost black eye gleams.

"Sure...You will be one day,"he winks at me."I'm single."the boy laughed and Percy was blushing fiercely now muttering about boys and Leo.I shake my head,gods why was I always stuck with the idiots?I started walking away at a brisk pace but the boys kept walking after me,they didn't seem to take a hint.

Percy,specifically was extra dense,he decided that it would be a great idea to be my partner in P.E.So,as I laid do on the mat preparing to do sit ups Percy standing on my feet,he decided to talk again.

"You know Annabeth you would have so many guys after you,if you weren't so cold."he said and I rolled my eyes a sneer across my face.Why had I even been afraid of this kid?He was just a shy little dork,not a merciless killer. Plus,he wouldn't have been able to kill me in his lifetime.

"I'm not cold,that's only towards you."Hurt passed through his face as Coach Hedge blew his whistle.I began my sit ups watching ad Percy struggled to count them.What was he so distracted by?I then remembered how he seemed to zone out in class,either be had ADHD or he just didn't pay attention.

"That's not nice..."was all he could say afterwards his whole face red.To be honest I had expected some snappy response,but Percy was too shy. Someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder and I almost socked them in the face before realizing it was Ethan.

"Aye,watch it!Jeez,sure you want this one Percy?She's feisty."Ethan winked at me again and my only thought was.

Why me of all people?Go for Piper,or heck even Hazel...But I do like all this attention.

I couldn't stop myself,but being Pride I thought that I deserved all this attention.I know I did,for I was beautiful,strong and brilliant.I was everything a silly highschool boy could want...I smirked at Ethan and turned around,placing my hand on his chest.

"You like them feisty,huh?"I grabbed his P.E shirt collar and pulled him closer to me.Then I breathed in his ear,in a rather...not so Annabeth like voice.Hey,if these boys insisted on hitting on me,they better be prepared. 'Cause Leo and Piper had taught me everything I need to know.

"Well,I can be feisty..."I breathed into the boys ear and then backed off as Coach Hedge screamed about laps.Did that man always scream? Ethan was gapin g at me his whole face flushed and Percy looked shocked.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and winked at the black haired boy,and then as I started to jog off.Purposely putting an extra sway in my hips,knowing a few boys in class were watching,I blew a kiss back at Percy.I was trying not to burst out laughing at the poor boys face.He looked like he had just seen a ghost,but instead of being pale he was red.

No wonder Leo loves this...It's so much fun!

I thought and gave myself a mental not to thank Leo and I'd have to ask Piper for some makeup tips.Hey,if the boys wanted to play a game,then its a game they would get.

Sadly,it was one they wouldn't win **.** **Part Two:Percy** I have to admit,I stared at Annabeth the whole time we were in P.E class.I couldn't help it,after that display...It was as if someone had tied a rope around me and was pulling me closer and closer to her.Ugh.Why must I always fall for the girls way out of my league?It's a guy thing,I guess.

Ethan,man that poor boy was drooling over her and practically worshipped the ground she walked on.He was so lovestruck that I was half afriad he would ask Annabeth to marry him after class.I found that a little funny, because his friend Luke obviously had his sights on Annabeth too.Actually...I glanced around as we ran laps almost every guy was watching her run,and I could tell she loved it. Annabeth never struck me as the attention seeker but I knew that when she got attention,man she would enjoy it.

I hated her for that.To be honest,I was completely jealous and kinda wanted to rip every guy who was looking heads off. Modest right?I was just a little too nice and shy to actually rip anyone's head off.It was a strange feeling,never had I thought I deserved something someone else had...It wasn't like Annabeth was my girlfriend.Guess Leo forgot to tell me about being overly protective comes with being a 'lady killer'.Ethan jogged beside me and he began to speak again,I had almost thought Annabeth might have ripped the guy's tongue out.

"Dude,look at her!She totally knows that we're all looking..."his eye gleamed. "Wow."was all he said.I rolled my eyes and said coldly.

"Please,even if she would take one look at any of these goons."I nodded my head ahead to the group of boys I had already deemed as the jocks.

"She would never give them a chance."I snarled and Ethan rose an eyebrow at me.

"She gave Luke a chance..."he muttered.I looked down at the ground my face flushing,what was that?I had thought for a few moments that I deserved Annabeth...that I was the only one worthy of looking at her.Was that pride for sure,but how?I could never fee-

Unless,I've been in contact with my Sin.

That hit me in the face like a brick.My Sin.How could I be so stupid!It all made sense now...Her fear when we had first touched.Her strange hatred towards me for no real reason. I couldn't help it,I grinned.That meant...My grin faded.

I have to get her to fall in love with me.

I glanced around the room,the odds weren't in my favor at all.This was just a few of the people in my class,not to mention that senior Luke would be a problem.

I'm gonna need a miracle...

I told myself and it was half'way true also,this was Annabeth.She was smart and sassy while I could barley find the courage to talk around her.Hopefully it would be that weird cliche when the girl falls for the guy she hates,me.At least,she tried her best to show that she hated me but...I had seen her little glances at me and small smiles at my stupid jokes at lunch the first time we met.Maybe it wasn't that hopeless...

It's hopeless,but you're stupid so you never take a hint

I thought to myself smiling.Will had told me that he wss gonna take Nico roller blading this Friday...Maybe I could take Annabeth somewhere.Like...The beach!That was perfect!I was barley able to run in P.E my head spinning a web of fantasies about me and Annabeth at the beach.None of them were very accurate though...After class I told Ethan a quick goodbye and then after changing ran out of the gym looking through the crowd for her.

Annabeth was pretty easy to spot,she walked on the sidelines not mingling with everyone else.I ran towards her pushing past a few people,when the blonde spotted me she sighed.One thing Leo had told me was that women loved boldness,and it you waited too long someone else would sweep them off their feet.So,Percy Jackson was about to be really dumb,a classic move for me.

"Annabeth!"I called even though it was useless,she didn't stop walking for me. She kinds just glanced back with a small smile,like she was internally laughing at me.

"So...what are you,ah~doing Friday?"I stuttered feeling my face heat up as her grey eyes locked on me.She rose one delicate eyebrow.

"Friday?Nothing."she told me,short and sweet.Well,not sweet just short, because she kinds snarled it at me.Her grey eyes were cold as steel and her facial expression read.

'Take a hint,Jackson.'Sadly for her,I never take a hint.Mostly because well,I never really knew.I had always liked a challenge,just as long as I don't have to do it in front of other people...

"That's great because I want you to, um~ah...Go to the beach with me."I managed and that made her froze.The blondes grey eyes went wide and a soft adorable blush came across her cheeks.

"Like~a date?"I smiled softly as I realized she stuttered to.Obviously little Miss.Pirde wasn't used to being approached so boldly.I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Yah!So do..."I looked down at the ground my whole face on fire.I ran my foot nervously on the ground."Do you~want to go on a date with me?"I asked her and Annabeth smiled and opened her mouth to answer,then guess who?Mr.Senior Ruin Everything.A.K.A Luke.

"Hey,Annie!"he said with a cocky smile on his face.I gaped at him,probably looking like a fish out of water.Annie?Who did this guy think he was...My heart I swear cracked a little as Annabeth forgot my entire excitation.Harsh.I know I had met her only a days ago but...I don't know it was difficult to explian. Not love on sight,but I felt like it was just a crush,a major one.

"Luke!How are you doing?"she was practically beaming at Luke,who's shadow fell over me.I couldn't believe it...anger like I had never felt before flooded through me,but I didn't wish to here anymore of that conversation after hearing Luke's reply.

"I'm doing better now that you're here."She would be in his arms before I knew it...I shuffled to my locker like a sad puppy.I opened my locker and something tumbled out,I picked it up and blinked.It was a book but not just any book...

Patricia Johnson and The Olympians:The Lighting Theif

Shocked,I opened up the cover and found a note stuck inside with Annabeth's(I assumed)curly writing.

I finished this and since you liked it so much,I saved you the effort of having to steal my book again.(I would never drop this sweet baby.So you stole it until further notice.)Anyays,reading makes you smarter.Take good care of it Jackson,or I will kill you.

P.S If you don't ship Patricia and Alex I will hate you forever.They are made for each other.Lisa can go die in a hole, though I feel bad for her.Oh,and you remind me of Patricia soo much.Just with a whole lot more sass,but I bet if you weren't so shy.You'd be looking in a mirror.

Annabeth

I grinned to myself and hugged the book to my chest. I glanced back at where Annabeth was walking along with Luke,maybe it wasn't hopeless.When a girl like that gave you her most beloved book,you know you did something right.


	9. Chapter Nine

Part One:Nico

I knew something was fishy about that whole breaking the curse thing,I didn't really trust Mr.Will yet but never in a million years would I have thought he would ask me~on a date!

I'm not even joking this boy had the gull to ask me on a date~in the hallway mind you,after barely knowing me.For all he knew I could have been a vampire or a sociopath!Acrully~I'm pretty sure that boy Jason is a sociopath he is juts so well...apathy.So I was just walking down the hallway trying not to get trampled by the lunch stampede,when I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I sighed and rolled my eyes but in truth I was trying to cover up a small smile.Him grabbing my arm from earlier had really done a number one me~ though I was still very jealous of the way he looked.He was tonned,tan and brilliant while I was pale and skeleton like.

"Nico,how is your day going?"Will asked skipping beside me.

"Horrible."I told him coldly and the boy frowned,that small smile well it had died.I was now just really annoyed~ once more.

"Oh~man I thought we were friends..."Will muttered and then grinned at me his freckles glittering like stars across his face in the light~ Wow. Where in the world did that come from?

 _Gods,I'm so gay towards this boy..._

I thought to myself and then I watched as Sunny over there got really red and started to stutter.I was extremely confused why in the works Will got so flustered all the sudden.

"So Nico~are you ah~doing anything this Friday?"He asked and I rose an eyebrow at him stopping in my tracks.

"Why?"I asked and Will rubbed the back of his neck turning redder by the second.

"Well~it's part of breaking the curse getting to know each other...So um~want to go rollerblading?On Friday?"He asked and my whole body felt like it had been dipped in ice water.My mouth partially unhinged from my jaw as I stared at the blonde male.

"What?!"I almost snapped at the boy and Will bit his lip twirling one of his wavy locks of blonde hair.

"Will you go on a date with me~"

"Yes!"I exclaimed suddenly and then slapped a hand over my mouth my whole face heating up.I couldn't do anything right...Everyone else was so perfect...Will blinked and seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Really~that's great!Oh this is so awesome!I'll pick you up at 6:00 oh and I'll pay for everything!"Will yelled.I watched in stunned silence as the boy kissed my cheek and ran off whopping for joy,and a few people looked at him rather oddly.

I blinked again,and rubbed the spot on my cheek where Will had kissed.It had just been butterfly kiss,his soft lips had barely touched my skin but it felt like my cheeks was radiating heat.I was blushing from my head down all the way to my elbows by now and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face even though voices of doubt raved.

 _Why did you say yes?!You'll just screw it up you idiot and you barely know this boy!_

I shook my head of black locks and stared off into the distance as someone grabbed my shoulder.I jumped and spun around facing smiling blonde Jason,who looked rather distressed.

"Hey ah~Nico can you hide me?"he asked and I tilted my head at him.

"I'm just heading to lunch so I guess?"I to d him and the much taller boy slapped my back which stung.

"You're a life saver."I shrugged wondering how much stranger this day could get.After me and Jason got our food and sat down at the table with all of our friends,things did get weirder and I found out why Jason wanted to hide so bad.

"Sparky?Where are you?"a female voice purred a few feet away and Jason slumped down in his seat trying to become invisable.Saddly,for him he was really tall and I wasn't neither was Leo who sat beside him~the poor guy was screwed.Everyone at our table shut up as this very snooty looking girl walked over his hips swaying,and she shoot a glare at Piper who was seething with rage.Jason gave a very forced smile.

"Hey Drew!"he said and Percy snickered which made the blonde shoot him a desperate look.Eveyone was acting so wierd today.Percy kept glancing at Annabeth,who inorgned hima nd seem to be _flirting_ with Chris.Which was strange in it swlf without Clarisse shooting winks at the boy.Frank and Hazel kept shooting each other cute little looks,I was pretty sure they were playing footies under the table. Calypso, Katie,Travis and Leo seemed to be having a strange mental war~then there was me and Will just looking at each other like WTF?

"Sparky,darling what are you doing over here?"Drew asked and I watched with some amusement as Jason seemed to be trying not hard to wince.

"Sitting with my friends...Meet Drew one of my old childhood friends."He said and the way Piper looked at her~my gods I swear she could have killed that girl with that look.Then,I felt anger bubble up in me as the girl took her hand and set it on Jason's shoulder and then looking down at us like we were gum on her eight inch hooker boot said 'sweetly'.

"Why don't you come sit with me and the girls sweety?"I excepted apathy Jason to just say no but to my surprise he just slumped his shoulders.I had a feeling that this ran much deeper then 'old friend' the boys blue eyes usually empty were hiding something.Then,Piper sweet quiet Piper stood up and snarled.

"He is sitting with us and that's final." Piper then looked down at Jason her eyes filling with hungry,and I had seen her hungry look before but this was different.This wasn't a want in her color changing eyes but a need.Then my mind made the connection...Why everyone had grown so close in such little time...

 _They're all Hunters.We're all Sin_ s.

I would have laughed at that if not for the tension that was in the air.How could I have been so blind?I didn't have much time to ponder it because Drew had her lips in a fine line and I had a terrible feeling about that girl.She was gonna cause problems.

"How about we have Jason decide where he want to sit?"Drew purred and took her hand off the boys shoulders.Jason looked like he had been struck by lighting he looked between Piper and Drew his face aghast.Which made me realize that he had defiantly been in contact with his Sin.To my utter disbelief and slight hatred Jason's blue eyes fell to the floor and he said.

"I'll go sit with Drew for today..."The girl grinned triumphantly and Piper's jaw dropped and she glared daggers at the blonde.The boy slowly stood up grabbed his tray and stood walking away without even glancing back as Drew swayed after him.I blinked and shook my head trying to process what had happened.

"Did Jason really just leave to go sit with her?"Percy said his voice sounding like how I was feeling.Annabeth nodded her head her mind deep in thought.

"Yes he did...I don't like that girl something is strange about her~Oh what did you want to ask me earlier Percy?"I decided I didn't want to hear the conversation and tuned them out turning my attention to Will.My heart jumped into my throat as I remembered just a few minutes ago I had said yes...I was going on a date with Will Solace.I watched as the blonde smiled at me and took a huge bite of his food.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Part Two:Will

 _5:30.Gods kill me now._

I glanced at myself in the mirror and frowned,not because I didn't look good...I always did at least I thought i always looked good.I frowned because I had no idea what I was doing.Yab,I had dated Connor but Nico was different... He was dark and mysterious yet he had said yes so that meant something.

Taking a comb I ran it through my mop of blonde curls again and in order to calm myself I started to count every freckle on my face.Strange I know but my father wasn't exactly normal either...Considering I have a two dad's currently instead of a mother.Who I had never met,she kinda left when I was born.

"Awe~you look so cute!"I rolled my eyes and looked at my biological dad, Apollo.He was a huge deal in Hollywood, singer,actor and even a published poet. He was usually not home nowadays hut of course,he had a day off the same day as my date.

"Please don't..."I said feeling my cheeks flush.My dad chuckled and grabbed my shoulders looking in the mirror.I looked so much like him,except for my freckles,I got those from her. Everyone thought they were cute but I low-key hated them,they were just reminders of that women.Lately since I had come in contact with Nico,that hate had become worse.

"What?Call my son cute alright then... You look hot or would you prefer sexy?"I buried my head into my hands grinning and blushing ferociously.

"Oh gods no that's worse..."I breathed and my father kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna get laid before the end of the year."I shook my head rapidly and walked past him.

"Um~no..."Apollo shrugged and grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table.He would be driving us over to roller ring,oh goody!

"Let's go pick up your imbalanced emo date!"I rolled my eyes and checked to make sure that my skinny jeans looked right.

 _Maybe I should change,it looks a little desperate..._

My dear old father didn't give me the time as he shoved me out the door.Let me tell you I had no idea what I was getting into that night,but...It was magical.

It was dificult trying to ignore my dad's sly grin and very suggestive whistle as I walked up to the door.My heart was pounding and I felt like I couldn't breath as I softly knocked on the door.I jumped as I heard the very loud booming bark of a dog inside and then luckily Nico didn't answer the door.

"Yes?"a pretty girl with long dark hair and looked a lot like Nico~obviously his sister Bianca.

"Um~ah I'm here for Nico?"I told her and blushed as the girl smirked and gave me the 'oh I know' look.Why was everyone so weird...

"Sorry he's just applying the fifth layer of eyeshadow to his look."Bianca yelled over the barking dog,which I was glad I couldn't see.That thing mist have been a very large dog,and I was glad I avoided it.

"NICO STOP PUTTING ON MAKEUP YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"she screamed and I felt my cheeks turn extremely red.I shook my head looking at the ground, though I had no idea that Nico wore makeup.It made sense though,he did somedays have rather sharp cheekbones...

"We're ah~not dating its just a friend thing."I told her and Bianca laughed and smiled at me.

"Oh really?Well Nico has informed all of us that you guys are going on a date!" Nico's voice came from somewhere within the house.

"BIANCA STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"YOU EMBARRASS YOURSELF,I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"I chuckled and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.I heard the sounds of crashing and banging then followed by the loud sound of footsteps running through the house. I smiled as I saw a familiar mop of black hair fly through the hallway.Nico shoved Bianca aside and grinned at me but I could tell he was melting from nerves.I smiled at him,but then...well I ended up staring like an idiot.

His black hair was combed into a bangs style covering one of his dark eyes.He wear a leather jacket,a black t shirt and dark ripped skinny jeans.Pretty typical but what I was staring at was the makeup.His lids were covered in gold and silver,but also touch of black near the corners.He had obviously applied blush because he looked so less pale.Nico tilted his head at me in confusion.

"Cat got your tongue?"I shook my head and blinked wanting to face palm myself for staring.

"Ah~no you just looks so ah~good."Nico blushed and Bianca laughed in the bay ground and made kissing noises.The male punched my shoulder playfully and smiled at me softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Lets go and~"Nico froze on the steps as his mouth dropped open.His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Is that your father?"He asked pointing to my father who was...gods he still had that weird look on his face.I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yah~"

"OH MY LORD!YOUR FATHER IS APOLLO AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!THAT'S SO COOL!I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN!"I blinked in surprise as my date ran over to the car and preceded to shake my dad's hand for like a thousand years.

 _Nico...Is a fan of my dad...Well...that's weird..._

I shook my head and bow extremely embarrassed I walked over and had to drag Nico into the backseat with me. That's how I spent about twelve minutes awkwardly listening to Nico very adorably fanboy over my father.Luckily the roller ring wasn't too far away and my suffering ended as the car pulled away.Nico the moment my father was out of sight became a whole lot more Nico like.

"Lets go get this date over with..."I rolled my eyes not thrown off by his cold behavior.After paying and getting our skates on I hit the floor with ease laughing as I spun and startled little kids as i zoomed past them.I was a natural on roller blades and ice skates alike.One of my dreams was to be a professional ice skater,or even just a dancer.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music as every beat dropped into my blood filling it with fire.I opened them again and skidded to a stop looking at Nico.He was holding onto side with dear life his kegs bent awkwardly in the skates.

"Wait..."I grabbed onto the side beside him my blue eyes wide.

"You don't know how to skate?"Nico rolled his eyes at me and pushed off the wall drafting a little inches away.

"Of course I can skate!"he growled and I smirked pushing off the wall as well.I circled around the boy watching as he nervously kept glancing at his feet as if he thought he would fall any moment.

"Prove it then!"I challenged and Nico took one step and preceded to almost fall,but before he could I caught him. Which I soon regretted.I was dipping the boy and our faces were inches apart, Nico's dark eyes met mine as both of us blushed.My heart felt light and there were butterflies violently hitting the sides of my stomach.

I leaned down a bit watching as Nico squirmed but he couldn't get out of my arms.I laughed and yanked the boy back up to his feet holding onto his hand tightly as he stumbled.

"You can skate,huh?"Nico shook his head at me but I saw a soft smile on his lips as he snarled.

"Ok so I can't skate...so what..."Then the male using my arm pulled himself up against me.I shuddered as his hot breath went down my neck each word sent sharp jolts of electricity through me.

"Then teach me how to skate,Solace."I smiled at him and then grabbed the boy waist tight watching as he blushed.He was so cute when he was all bashful and looking at the ground.

"I'll teach you how to skate."Then,for the rest of the night we spent together we laughed,talked and ate way to much food.Though,I did achieve in one thing besides marking both of us blushing messes I taught Nico how to skate which earned me a kiss on the cheek.I fell asleep feeling like I could do anything.

 _I think I'm in love..._

 ** _My deepst apologizes but this book is discontinued,I hope you ejooyed this trash and I may bring it back when I have inspiration and such_** ** _~Love D.J_**


End file.
